What Lies inside ch1
by MM
Summary: This Lynesy's story.This story is about the second season. That's all I'm going to say. You just have to read it . Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

  
I don't own any of the character fron HG.  
  
"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." – Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
What Lies Inside  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
Jules rolled over in her bed tossing herself straight over the edge. She hit the ground with a thump. Cautiously she looked around and then she headed to the bathroom. She had eaten way too much tonight and needed to shed some weight. She kneeled in front of the toilet but nothing came out. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and decided to give up for now and go back to sleep. As she stood up and looked in the mirror she gasped at a second face staring back at her.  
"Chill, Jules it's just me."  
"Shelby?"  
"Who else?" Shelby had her usual sarcasm.  
"Its just that you didn't call me Queenie or Princess."  
"What you want me too?"  
"No. Why are you here?"  
"Did you think that thump didn't wake anyone up? I saw you come on here so I thought I'd see if you were still trying to become the ultimate stick. Guess I was right." Shelby glanced at the toilet.  
"I couldn't actually. Listen you won't tell Auggie about this will you?"  
"No. Um, Jules can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Um, its sort of personal, you know this place flows through your blood after awhile, so uh… Why do you do this?"  
"Do what?" Jules knew what Shelby was talking about, but she still asked.  
"Eat and then puke it up, cut yourself, you know."  
"I don't know. I'm, um I guess its because, well…" Jules took a second to think. "Guess for the same reason that you sold yourself on the street. I don't care about me."  
The two girls were silent for a few moments.  
"Jules, don't tell anyone about this okay?"  
"Of course not. Shelby?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you." The two girls smiled at each other. Then they both turned away, scared by the moment that had them both drop their guards.  
  
  
Sophie woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. She had the same nightmare again. It was always so real. She and Peter were playing with a little boy and girl on a playground set. Then the little boy looked at peter and asked for mommy.   
Before Sophie could say right here, Peter turned and said, "I guess I got to take my kids home to their mommy."   
Sophie would always watch in shock not speaking as Peter and the kids would leave off together to go to their home, leaving Sophie alone.  
Sophie looked next to her now as Peter soundly slept. The dream, nightmare, whatever you wanted to call it, was so real. And although Peter had said that children didn't matter, Sophie couldn't help but wonder what Peter dreamed of at night. She snuggled closely to him and tightly closed her eyes hoping to have better thoughts.  
  
  
Scott walked into the lodge and spotted Shelby.  
"Hey," he said taking her into his arms. He kissed her and she kissed back.   
"They won't like this you know," Shelby said but she kept kissing.   
"I know."  
"Shelby, Scott, you guys just earned kitchens for a week." Peter's voice was strong and he pulled them apart.  
"Hey Peter," Scott said casually, wiping his mouth.  
"Kitchens, you guys for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Peter had a stern look on his face, but Scott and Shelby could tell he wanted to smile. He smiled a lot more at lovey dovey stuff since his engagement. "The rest of the Cliffhangers should be here soon." He walked away.  
Shelby turned back to Scott. "Where were we?"  
Scott smiled. He kissed her but after what seemed like a millisecond, there was another voice.   
"Kitchens all this week both of you." Sophie was now standing in front of them. Scott cursed silently.  
"Ok," Shelby smiled sweetly. Sophie walked away in the same direction of Peter. "Assuming they don't talk to each other, I just saved us second restriction. Aren't you going to thank me?"  
"I would, but the way I was planning to do it, just got us in trouble twice." He smiled at her.   
Daisy walked in and took a seat on the couch next to them. "What do you suppose this is all about?"  
"A newbie I assume," Ezra walked in from the kitchen. He sat down next to Daisy and they smiled at each other. Coyly and awkwardly he slipped and arm around her shoulders. "We could be waiting awhile."  
Jules walked in with Auggie and Kat. "This is so weird," Jules said. "Seeing Kat's bags all packed up its just so sad…"  
"But Jules, I am still at Horizon. I just have to move into counselor quarters."  
"I know but it isn't the same." Jules looked at Kat sadly.  
"It's the end of an era," David said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. He wasn't adjusting to the Daisy Ezra thing at all.  
Oh well, Daisy thought, snuggling closer to Ezra.  
  
  
Peter and Sophie stood in his office, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked.  
"We really got to get to work." Sophie said in between kisses. "I mean that new admit will be here any minute."  
Finally Peter pulled away. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Love is in the air."  
"So I noticed. By the way that reminds me, Shelby and Scott have kitchens this week-"  
"I just gave them kitchens."  
"Well, so did I. Do you want to punish them more?"  
"I guess we could probably just let it slip this once…" Peter leaned in and kissed Sophie again.  
A knock on the door put them both back to their places. Jeff walked in.  
"Peter the new admit just arrived." Peter grabbed the file off his desk, and handed it to Sophie. "Read up on her, she's going to be yours."  
"Thanks." Sophie took the file. Peter headed out the door.  
  
  
TBC  
Please Review, 10 please thanks   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What lies Inside

I don't own any of the characters from Higher Ground  
  
Please R&R  
  
"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." – Eleanor Roosevelt  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Parker looked out the window towards her new school. It was called Horizon. She sighed to herself. She had always thought of Horizons meaning new hope, but today she felt hopeless. That was her problem. Lately she had just felt hopeless.  
Her mom looked at her worriedly. "Parker I don't want to do this. Please don't make me… no that's not what I mean. I want to help you. And I think this will. You're my baby girl, all I have. I can't stand to see you so sad. Please don't hate me for this."  
"I don't hate you mom. I couldn't." If I could just erase the past it would be okay, she thought. Her mom didn't know what had happened, why she was depressed. And if she found out she'd never look at Parker the same.  
"C'mon sweetie lets go." Parker and her mom got out of their Jetta. Parker looked back at the car and smiled. She remembered how excited her mom was when they got that car. It was the first time her mom had gotten a new car, and they had gone to the dealership together to get it. They used to be so close, but now… well they had drifted. Or Parker had drifted. It didn't really matter either way, she figured.  
"Hello I am Peter Scarbrow. You can both call me Peter."  
"Hello Peter, I am Ms. Callendar and this is Parker."  
"Hello," Parker said.  
"Its very nice to meet you both. Why don't you take your stuff with you and come to my office." Parker picked up one of her bags and her mom picked up the other. They followed Peter through the front doors, down a hall into his office. Inside Sophie was waiting. "This is Sophie Becker. Parker, here at Horizon everyone is in a group. You will be in Sophie's, the Cliffhangers. If you don't mind Parker, Sophie will get you checked in- check bags, a physical by our doctor, etc.- so that you can join the Cliffhangers before lunch."  
"Sounds good, I guess. Goodbye mom." Parker hugged her mom tightly.  
"Its okay honey. I'll visit in a month. I love you, be safe, okay?" Her mom had tears in her eyes. Parker shook her head, unable to meet her mom's eyes. "Feel better, baby."  
Her mom let her go and Parker walked out with Sophie.  
"You are one of the few kids upset to leave their parents," Sophie observed.  
"I'm all she has," Parker explained. "I don't like leaving her because I know it's killing her. But when I was home, she was still sad because I was so withdrawn, as she put it."  
Sophie just nodded as they headed into a room where they could do the check.  
  
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair. He was bored out of his mind sitting there waiting for the new kid.   
"How long is this going to take?" Shelby asked to no one in particular. Scott smiled at her, noticing how she knew exactly what he was thinking.   
Jules and Auggie sat on the couch across from them. Jules hadn't said much all day, and Scott was a little worried, but he figured Auggie could help her if she needed it. You're the ex, Barringer, remember? He thought. Still he felt as though Jules was like his sister and he had to protect her.   
Shelby watched him deep in thought. "What are you stressing about in there," she said, tapping his head.  
"Truth? Jules. She's been so silent lately, I just think that something is up." Scott noticed that Shelby's expression changed, but not to its normal stop-talking-about-Jules-look. It was a more softened look instead.  
"We all have fallbacks in our moods," she said shrugging. Scott could tell she was thinking about something, but he didn't press for more. Shelby and Jules had a twisted relationship. He wasn't about to dive into a subject that could drown him.  
  
  
Jules watched Scott and Shelby from the across the couch. They were whispering, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her. Shelby hadn't given Jules any of her usual BS, much to Jules' delight.   
"Why are you staring at them?" Auggie leaned near her ear and whispered.  
"I just was wondering what they were talking about, that's all." Jules looked over at Auggie. "When are your parents coming?"  
"Next Monday."  
"A whole week! I was hoping it was coming sooner than that!"  
"Really? I thought you were still anxious about the whole spending time with them, feeling out of place thing. Which, by the way, was purely something of your imagination."  
"Thank you Augusto." Jules hugged him.  
"Alright Cliffhangers, sorry to keep you waiting. This is Parker."  
Parker stepped out from behind Sophie. She had beautiful honey colored hair, which fell over her shoulders in that messy but good way. Her green eyes glanced around the room. She was pretty to say the least. Jules heard Auggie take a breath in quickly. She knew he would never cheat on her, but she didn't like the idea of him looking at other girls very much. She elbowed him lightly to make sure he got the point.  
David was the first to jump to his feet. "Hello Parker, I'm David. Call me if you ever need anything, day or night." David looked very serious as he said all this.  
"Um, thank you." Parker looked scared.  
"I'm Juliette." Jules spoke on instinct.  
"Auggie."  
"Daisy."  
"Ezra."  
"Shelby."  
"Scott."  
Kat had already gone off to get settled in as a counselor. Jules got sad just thinking about Kat not being a Cliffhanger anymore. She was going to work with the Ridge runners since she didn't know most of them. It was supposed to make the situation more challenging for her when she didn't already know the kids and their problems. Jules attention snapped back to Sophie, when she heard her name.  
"Jules? Jules? Listen please. You will be showing Parker around okay?"  
Jules nodded. David groaned.  
"No fair," he murmured.  
Jules stood up and went over to Parker. "Lets go to the dorms, and then we'll head to lunch."  
"Okay." Parker picked her one bag up and Jules got the other.  
They headed off their way, and the rest of group broke up. As they headed up the stairs to the sleeping dorms, Jules started to try with small talk.  
"Sorry about David. He is just annoying and jealous because he is the only single one in our group."  
"So I noticed." Parker smiled at Jules. "I'm guessing you and Auggie- right? Um the two blondes-"  
"Scott and Shelby."  
"- And they Daisy chick and that guy, E, E…"  
"Ezra." Jules smiled back. "You got it right! What about you? Got a boyfriend?"  
"Sort off. I'm not sure, we didn't end on the best terms before I left."  
"Sorry. What's his name?" Jules tried to look for feelings in Parker's eyes.  
"Jake. He was so great. He actually started out as my best friend and then one day… well you know how it goes."  
"There's been a lot of that lately. Daisy and Ezra just became an official couple. They've been best friends though, since like, they met."  
"That's cool," Parker responded briskly and Jules realized they had walked right past their dorm.  
"Oops Parker back here. This is the one." They walked through the door and Jules pointed to a bed on the other side of hers. Kat's was across the room form Jules, but she felt it was too sacred to give up. "You should take that bed. You can be next to me and a window is right there."   
"Sounds good. So how bad does this place suck?" Parker placed her stuff on the bed and walked into the bathroom looking around.   
"Its okay once you get settled in. But for awhile you'll probably hate it…. We all usually do."  
"What changes?"  
Jules looked at Parker and pondered for a moment. "It becomes home here. The people your family." Jules felt her eyes watered as she thought about Kat leaving. Even if Kat was still at Horizon, she was no longer a Cliffhanger. Jules felt as though she was losing her sister even though she wasn't lost. Blinking away tears, Jules focused on Parker.  
"Are you okay?" Parker said worriedly.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It just sucks you know?" Jules sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"What does?"  
Jules sighed. "Change."  
  
  
Scott watched Shelby from across the dining hall. He thought she was ever as gorgeous today as she had been all dressed up at the morp. Her blonde hair was in a messy/bun/ponytail combo, but it drew attention to her face. Especially her eyes that were ice blue. Scott moved out the chair next to him, as Shelby got closer.  
"Hey." Scott was startled by a voice. He looked up and found two stunning green eyes were watching him.  
"Hey. You're the new girl right? Parker, right?"  
"Yeah." Parker looked at him and half smiled. "You're… Scott, right?"  
"Right. Here you can sit down next to me if you want. All the groups sit together because its supposed to help bring us together, or something." Scott gave Parker a quick look over. He could tell she definently wasn't a druggie, but she didn't seem to be the eating disorder "type". Scott shook his head slightly. He had a bad habit of associating people with eating disorders looking like Jules. Still Scott couldn't tell what the Parker's story was.  
"Hey." Scott turned around startled and saw Shelby.  
"Hey, Shel." Scott motioned to the chair that he had pulled out for her already. "Sit."  
  
  
Shelby hated the food at Horizon in general. She looked at her plate disgusted before finally deciding to eat some of it. She looked to see what Scott was watching. Or who. To Shelby's dismay he was looking at Parker who was sitting on the other side of him. Shelby stared back down at her plate when Scott suddenly turned his head back to her.  
"So, um. Shelby are we going to do something tonight?" Scott mumbled the words.  
"Maybe. I'm pretty tired though. You should maybe check and see what Parker is up to." Shelby instantly wished she hadn't let those words slip. She got up quickly so that Scott could possibly not catch up, but he did.  
"Shel, don't walk away from me. Not after you say something like that. Whats up with you anyway?" Scott was out of breath from talking and walking so quickly.  
"Scott its nothing. Leave me alone."  
:I won't leave you alone Shel. Whats wrong with you? You think, what, that I want the newbie?"  
"You said it not me." Shelby winced as she said this.  
"No I didn't say it. Shelby, you can't keep treating me like this. Shutting me out. Its not fair. I finally thought we were getting somewhere…"  
Shelby walked away tears in her eyes before he could finish.  
"… and then you walk away." Scott's voice was soft and wavering. He turned and headed back to the dining hall.  
  
TBC  
Please review- 10 again please thanks. 


	3. What lies Inside chapter 3 2/9

I do not own any of the character on Higher Ground.  
  
"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." – Eleanor Roosevelt  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Parker woke up the next morning and her heart started pounding. Where am I? The thought raced through her mind.   
"C'mon Parker you'll be late for breakfast." Jules voice was a reality check for Parker.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Parker rubbed her eyes ferociously. She felt stupid for freaking out.  
"You got about 15 minutes before breakfast and you'll want to be there imediatley. The boys get all the food otherwise." Jules frowned at the "f" word. Food was that last thing on her mind.  
"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to just sleep in." Parker rolled back into bed.  
"No can do." Daisy's voice had a fake joy in it. "Here at Horizon we start everyday off with a healthy breakfast. Followed by a life lesson in the deep dark woods, a appetizing lunch, more life lessons, dinner to die for, and a little group sharing time. And that's just during the summer without school."  
"Daisy shut up. Its not that bad, really. C'mon Parker. Its my butt if you aren't at breakfast." Jules eyes were pleading.  
With a huge sigh, Parker got up and out of bed stumbling toward the bathroom. She realized as she walked across the room that she didn't see Shelby. She didn't really mind though. Parker had a strange feeling that Shelby didn't like her.  
  
  
Warm tears feel down Shelby's cheeks. She sat by herself in the equipment room. She hated to cry in front of anyone but especially in front of Daisy or Jules because they would ask questions. Right now talking was the last thing she wanted. In fact all she wanted was Scott's embrace but she couldn't get that until she admitted that there was something wrong. And there wasn't.  
Shelby sighed heavily. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. She had never been one to show her emotions to others but suddenly…   
Actually she really didn't know what to call her feelings lately. She wanted to help Juliette, like really wanted to. She wanted to tell Scott how much she loved him and how it made her jealous when he was with other girls. She even wanted to just tell Peter and Sophie how much she loved them like her parents. And all these feelings scared her because they weren't her.  
Shelby surveyed the room from where she sat. She had come so far in life from where she used to be. But through it all she had her shell. If things hurt her or got personal, she had her little shell to put on and protect herself. But now when she would try and put on her shell it was no longer inpenetratable. Now it was soft, like her. Shelby liked the feeling though. She liked not having to be the pessimist, but she also knew the price. She had once been naïve. And in the process of having all that innocence coming from her, she lost her innocence.   
Shelby sat there and realized that she had really never gotten to live out her child hood though. She had a short time in her life where she was a child and let everything be new but that was gone when her stepdad came into the picture. After him she no longer wanted to allow anyone in, afraid of the price it would have on her.  
Shelby ran a finger though her hair and wiped away the tears. It was time for her to make an appearance at breakfast before people came looking for her.   
  
  
Kat brushed her jeans off as she stood from her kneeling position. Peter had sent her out to do grunt work, fixing the rope maze. Today the Ridgerunners would be out here working on it, as a group activity. Kat thought about her group of kids.   
The Ridgerunners were very different from the Cliffhangers. There was a group of 5, 3 girls and 2 boys. Their ages ranged from 15 to 17. One boy and two of the girls were users, one boy had attempted to kill himself multiple times, and one girl hadn't spoken a word in over 2 years. Kat had her hands full. The most intriguing to her was obviously, Natalie, since not speaking in such a long time was a big deal. But Kat had attempted to get a connection forming which was the best that she could do.  
Kat stepped back and admired the rope maze. It was good work considering that this was Kat's first time setting it up. She turned back towards Horizon and headed off to meet up with her group.  
  
  
Scott looked around the room for Shelby. He had woken up late and so he figured she should already be at breakfast but she was nowhere to be found. Worry creased his forehead but out of the corner of his eye he caught Jules and Auggie staring at him. He went over to their table.  
"You okay man?" Auggie looked Scott over quickly and Scott realized that he was still in his beat up sweats and a grungy t shirt. "Scott, ain't that what you wore to bed?"  
"Yeah, I was running a little late. Why didn't you wake me up."  
"I was the first one out this morning. I just figured that the last one out would wake you up. Sorry man."  
"No problem. Jules, did you see Shelby this morning?"  
"She wopke me up leaving, but that was really early. I figured she was going to meet you or something. I guess not." Jules looked at Scott and realized how sad she was making him with her questions. "Oh wait I remember she said that she had something to take care of," Jules lied.  
Scott perked up a little and jules felt better. She stood up to go and look fro Shelby. Auggie put a hand on her arm.  
"Where you going jules?"  
"I'll be back just give me a few minutes okay?" Jules looked into his eyes and realized his concern. "Auggie, I'm not going to the bathroom. Don't worry."  
Auggie's face untensed some and he let go of her arm. "Alright Jules, I'm sorry for assuming-"  
"Don't be, it was sweet." Jules quickly scanned the room before giving Auggie a quick kiss. 'I'll be right back."  
Jules headed out of the dining hall with a brisk walk.   
"If I was Shelby where would I go," she murmured to herself. She looked through all the general areas, which were empty since everyone was at breakfast. She headed outside towards the woodshed and then went to the equipment room. She heard a muffled noise as she pushed the door open. Shelby sat in the middle, back facing Jules, hunched over and curled in a ball. Jules started to tip toe over to her but the door let out a loud squeak as it swung shut.  
Shelby swung her head around eyes wide and startled. "God, Jules you scared the-"  
"There you go again. Calling me Jules! What happened to Queenie and Princess?"  
"Do you like those names?!" Shelby stood up hastily.  
Jules shook her head no.  
"Well then why do you insist on me calling you that?" Shelby had tears in her eyes again and she sat back down on the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. But you have been acting so nice to me I just wondered…"  
"Just wondered whats wrong? Yeah me too." Shelby allowed herself a small smile at the irony of the whole thing.  
"Wait a minute. That's why you're upset? Because you're being nice?"  
"Whats it to you?" Shelby turned her head away from Jules.  
"You're afraid aren't you? It s like Daisy always said about your, your, your mask thingy. Your afraid that its wearing off!" The traces of excitement in Jules voice were from her figuring it out more than Shelby having to admit that she was "human".  
"You know what? Forget it. This never happened." Shelby stood up and harshly brushed her clothes. She stormed past Jules.  
You just proved me right, Jules thought silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. What lies Inside 4

  
I don't own any of the characters from HG.  
  
"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." – Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
Auggie yawned and looked over at Jules. She was sound  
asleep on his shoulder. He looked at the clock on the  
wall. Eight thirty. He figured he might as well let  
her sleep though. Instead of normal group tonight,  
they had a giant group which was really to just talk  
about the summer schedule. Jules had been out since  
the first 15 minutes.  
He looked at her face and couldn't believe how  
gorgeous she was. And she was his girl too. His  
girl. Auggie didn't have many things in his life that  
he was proud of, really proud of, but Jules was  
definently one of them. She was so great and she made  
him feel so great except sometimes he worried that he  
let her down. She made him feel perfect, but he could  
never seem tot get her to realize that he thought she  
was the perfect human being. Physically and on the  
inside. He just thought she was great. Auggie's  
greatest wish was that just for a few moments, Jules  
could see what she looked like through his eyes.   
Maybe then she would stop hurting herself.  
Auggie yawned and his whole chest rose. Jules eyelids  
fluttered and she opened them an instant later. She  
looked around, getting her bearings, and then sat up  
quickly when she realized that Peter was up in front  
talking.  
"You didn't miss much." Auggie whispered in her ear.   
Not much at all, he thought to himself as he felt the  
weight of his own eyelids becoming too much to keep  
them open.   
  
  
Jules looked at Auggie and wished he could hold her  
right at that moment. That was the one thing she  
hated about Horizon- no physical signs of love at all.  
No kissing, hugging, nothing that resembled a PDA.   
Jules was so happy though, falling in love with  
Auggie, and she wanted to show everyone.   
"What are you thinking about Jules?"  
Auggie's breath against her ear was warm and tickled  
her down to her toes. But not just a physical tickle.  
It was a tingly, sensation, that reminded her of  
biting into a cookie straight from the oven.   
"You." Jules looked straight into Auggie's eyes as  
she spoke low.   
"Me too. I mean I was thinking about you." Auggie  
grinned in his cute, shy sort of way.  
"I know what you meant." Jules put her head back on  
his shoulder.  
  
  
Shelby sat in the back of the room and watched Jules  
and Auggie from behind. They are so cute, Shelby  
thought. Then she looked at Scott who was sitting  
towards the front. Parker was clear across the room.   
Shelby knew all along that Scott would never do  
anything like cheat on her, but jealousy had gotten  
the best of her. And that didn't happen very much.  
Shelby's mind kept replaying what happened with Jules  
in the equipment room. The way Shelby had acted, the  
way Jules had acted, and the way Shelby had stormed  
out. She couldn't stand the fact that Jules was  
right. She was scared but Shelby didn't get scared  
and that was common knowledge. Shelby used to not  
even need other people. But now she knew she did and  
she was starting to recognize that they needed her  
too. The most amazing thing was, there was a part of  
her deep inside that was reawakened and it wanted to  
take care of other people. Shelby realized that Scott  
was staring at her. She looked at his face which had  
curiousity written all over it. She smiled at him and  
his face lit up, delighted that she wasn't going to  
ignore him. She mouthed at him, WE NEED TO TALK. His  
smile faded, and a mixed reaction crossed his face.   
Shelby mouthed again, DON'T WORRY. He still looked  
like he was worried but Shelby turned her attention  
back to Peter just as he was finishing up. Good, she  
thought.   
  
  
Sophie watched as Peter finished his spiel about the  
summer program. He was a great speaker. He had it  
all together and never looked nervous. Never. She  
loved the way he moved his hands when he talked and  
the sound of his voice and the way he made everyone  
feel like he was looking straight at them with his  
beautiful warm brown eyes. She loved everything about  
him period.  
She did a quick check of the Cliffhangers. Auggie and  
Jules were a bit too comfy on the couch, but Sophie  
thought the looked too sweet to bother. Shelby was in  
the way back and Sophie could hardly see her but she  
was staring at something intently and it wasn't Peter.  
Sophie followed her gaze and her eyes fell on Scott.   
David was sitting next to him, and David was glaring  
at the back of Daisy's and Ezra's heads. Sophie  
searched for Parker and found her away from all the  
Cliffhangers. She still hadn't quite merged but she  
and the girls all seemed to be getting along. Sophie  
stifled a yawn and turned back to the front, realizing  
that Peter was no longer standing there and everyone  
was starting to leave. She stood up but stayed  
behind. Peter would have to wait for everyone to  
leave and she wanted to be the last one there.  
  
  



End file.
